Bye Bye Blue
|duration = 1:23 (Movie Size) 3:30 (Full Size)|songstress = Kotobuki Minako|album = Movie Theme Single|character = Utami}} Bye Bye Blue is the ending theme of [[Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure! The Movie: The Idol from The Future!|''Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure! The Movie: The Idol from The Future!]] sung by Utami's voice actress, ''Kotobuki Minako. Lyrics TV Size Romaji= KUYO KUYO nante shiterarenai Tachidomaru nante mottainai Daisuki na mono wo sagashi ni iku no Azayakasa wo INPUTTO shite RAFU ni kata no chikara nuite Ookiku iki wo sueba Today's my lucky day Get ready! Bye Bye Blue Hora ne Bye Bye Blue Kutsu wo narasu tabi hareru HAATO ga Bye Bye Blue Kitto Bye Bye Blue Chiisana tokimeki wo kasaneau yo Zenbu It's alright! Sou omoeru you ni Say Bye Bye Blue |-|Kanji= クヨクヨなんてしてられない 立ち止まるなんてもったいない 大好きなものを探しに行くの 鮮やかさをインプットして ラフに肩の力抜いて 大きく息を吸えば Today's my lucky day Get ready! Bye Bye Blue ほらね Bye Bye Blue 靴を鳴らすたび晴れるハートが Bye Bye Blue きっと Bye Bye Blue 小さなトキメキを重ね合うよ 全部 It's alright! そう思えるように Say Bye Bye Blue |-|English= Full Size Romaji= KUYO KUYO nante shiterarenai Tachidomaru nante mottainai Daisuki na mono wo sagashi ni iku no Azayakasa wo INPUTTO shite RAFU ni kata no chikara nuite Ookiku iki wo sueba Today's my lucky day Get ready! Bye Bye Blue Hora ne Bye Bye Blue Kutsu wo narasu tabi hareru HAATO ga Bye Bye Blue Kitto Bye Bye Blue Chiisana tokimeki wo kasaneau yo Zenbu It's alright! Sou omoeru you ni Say Bye Bye Blue Tsumadzuku koto osorenaide Mune wo hatte saa mae wo muke Memagurushiku susumu sekai no naka Jibun no PEESU wo mamoritai Wakare mo deai mo subete ga Atarashii mirai he to tsunagatteku Keep laughing! Bye Bye Blue Itsumo Bye Bye Blue Egao dake wa wasurenaide itai no Bye Bye Blue Itsuka Bye Bye Blue Dareka ni shiawase ga todoku no nara Hello brighter day! Kagayaite itai Say Bye Bye Blue Get ready! Bye Bye Blue Hora ne Bye Bye Blue Kutsu wo narasu tabi hareru HAATO ga Bye Bye Blue Kitto Bye Bye Blue Chiisana tokimeki wo kasaneau yo Bye Bye Blue Itsumo Bye Bye Blue Egao dake wa wasurenaide itai no Bye Bye Blue Itsuka Bye Bye Blue Dareka ni shiawase ga todoku no nara Hello brighter day! Kagayaite itai Say Bye Bye Blue |-|Kanji= クヨクヨなんてしてられない 立ち止まるなんてもったいない 大好きなものを探しに行くの 鮮やかさをインプットして ラフに肩の力抜いて 大きく息を吸えば Today's my lucky day Get ready! Bye Bye Blue ほらね Bye Bye Blue 靴を鳴らすたび晴れるハートが Bye Bye Blue きっと Bye Bye Blue 小さなトキメキを重ね合うよ 全部 It's alright! そう思えるように Say Bye Bye Blue つまづく事恐れないで 胸を張ってさぁ前を向け 目まぐるしく進む世界の中 自分のペースを守りたい 別れも出会いも全てが 新しい未来へと繋がってく Keep laughing! Bye Bye Blue いつも Bye Bye Blue 笑顔だけは忘れないでいたいの Bye Bye Blue いつか Bye Bye Blue 誰かに幸せが届くのなら Hello brighter day! 輝いていたい Say Bye Bye Blue Get ready! Bye Bye Blue ほらね Bye Bye Blue 靴を鳴らすたび晴れるハートが Bye Bye Blue きっと Bye Bye Blue 小さなトキメキを重ね合うよ Bye Bye Blue いつも Bye Bye Blue 笑顔だけは忘れないでいたいの Bye Bye Blue いつか Bye Bye Blue 誰かに幸せが届くのなら Hello brighter day! 輝いていたい Say Bye Bye Blue |-|English= Audio Trivia Category:Music Category:Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure! Category:Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure! music